nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Mysteryous user/News and contest
Hi wikians! And Nitromians! And Nitrome wikians! And Nitrome fan fiction wikians. 'My new pet will be revealed!' Preview:Not image,nor a sound.Just some words that may describe it's personality: "On a cold height of summer morning you will be sure" to see it chomping in the icy mountains,dissapearing in the fog. *'Notesty:'Oh is it a behemot that lives in the top of a mountain? No spoiling Notesty! *'Notesty:'I know,it is a j... Shut up Notesty,it's up to them to guess. *'Notesty:'or is it a b... Publicity Try the Steamlands tank tracks! They are fastest way to make the tank the greatest of all! So cool,so fast,so big! Just 5 bombets! Publicity over Ok who guesses what the pet will be will get 10 pounds. *Notesty:Isn't it a... More news! First off all some of it's "personality" description was fake! :) It was updated to the real one. So,we added the pet in some old photos and new photos! Can anyone find it in all the 3 photos (or at last it's empty eyes!)? So it is... First,it's not a troll,nor a pony,nor other thing. In the iphone "just a logo",in top left corner 2 white squares appear in the tree.They are the pet's eyes,"dissapearing in the fog". In the TV news photo,they appear on the TTV. If you guys didn't see,I re-uploaded the christmas photo,adding the eyes. So what is the pet? It's..."The Fog Creature".Here are the only 2 photos of it: Fog creature..png|One of the few photos of it The Creature in the Fog.png|Looking closer No one saw it close.They just made a photo of it from far,and zoomed it in. How does it act? As I know,I won't tell ya.It won't apear anywhere as main cahracter,will appear in stories and games as cameos.Ussually people find in in the top of icy mountain,(but only when they aren't in the top) and when they are on caves an fog areas. Can anyone guess what on what it's inspired from? Happy B-day Mystery! On Monay was my birthday! Hooray! Why I am saying only today? Well I was kinda busy in the parties,but here is a screenshooted made by one of my pets: 10 rooms screenshoots added! Yes,you can see them here. Even more pets coming soon! Yup it is possible I will have a Gunbrick pet and a Blob-Bomb-dog pet,or something simillar. What do you think? Mysterious lands,mysterious castle and mysterious house location on Nitrome style map Umm,coming soon! News! We released the bombets,metal bombets and doggys! The Mysteryous user/Coins Vote! Which is your favourite kind of money? Pound Bombet Mysterious Coin Metal Bombet Doggy Pets Contest The winner will get bombets! 1.Who is the first user to have pets? 2.Who is the user to have learned his pets to talk? 3.Which user has most pets? 4.Which users made pets for TMU? 5.How many virtual dogs TMU has? 6.Which was TMU's first virtual pet? 7.Which are the pets owned by TMU that appeared in a gadget? — The Mysteryous user (talk) 04:24, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts